


Dark Shadows(wip?)

by AnnikaLeigh



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnikaLeigh/pseuds/AnnikaLeigh
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic ever, so excuse me if it isn't perfect. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it!There is a new girl in town, but I think we all know what actually happens to newcomers in South Park, Colorado.  This is no "quiet little mountain" town as many would like you to believe. Most people learn of its secrets and...eccentric...inhabitants and run while they can, while the others...well, lets just say its unlikely they leave with all of their limbs. Lily has no idea what she's in for when her novelist mother chooses South Park to settle down in. While her mom writes her new book, Lily may find out that the last 18 years of her life have been a COMPLETE lie. Join Lily on her adventure through South Park, through her life and her lies, and maybe some love triangles. But don't be mistaken- this is no regular fanfiction- this is South Park grown-up.





	Dark Shadows(wip?)

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, this is my first EVER fanfic. While I have found other shows interesting, South Park stood out to me the most. There are so many possibilities when it comes to story arcs, and I couldnt resist.I haven't fully written anything since I was 15, and that was nearly 5 years ago, so excuse any grammatical errors or spelling errors I may have missed while editing.  
> I also realize that A LOT(meaning almost all) fanfics are sexual/relationship based. This one I kind of wanted to keep out of that? I may add in some relationship/feely thingies later on in the story, but for the most part it is going to be surrounded by my main character who befriends the boys of South Park. I'm also not a huge fan of shipping all the boys into relationships and enjoy having the innocence of their friendship.  
> Please don't hate me if my fanfic isn't super great or doesnt follow all the "rules" of a fanfiction. I was super proud of the way it came out and wanted to share it! So, enjoy!!

Chapter One: Welcome to South Park 

 

Kenny silently shadowed the girl, staring at her light golden-brown hair as it glistened in the sunlight of the sunset. He spotted her while walking into City Wok to meet Stan and Kyle. It was easy to spot new people in South Park; it was a small town and everyone knows everyone. But new people always meant something horrible was going to happen. Against his better judgement, he stayed behind letting his friends go to the party without him. His sister Karen "had a date" and he wanted to make sure she got home okay. 

This was a lie, and he knew Karen was at home, doing her homework. But Karen meant so much to him and they would never question Kenny's overprotective personality. 

He waited 5 minutes before he started following her. The sun had set in that short amount of time, leaving the streets darker than usual. On the opposite sidewalk, Kenny followed a few paces behind the girl. Watching as she nervously glanced behind her, walking faster each time she did. Her unusual behavior peaked his curiosity. What was she seeing? Or hearing? 

Suddenly she let out a terrifying shriek, and Kenny instinctively hid in the shadows of one of the buildings. He stood in awe as she was held down on the sidewalk, her fingers bleeding from scratching at the cement to get free. Her mouth was in the shape of an 'O' and clearly screaming, but nothing came out. 

Her eyes searched around her, looking for anything that could help her, when they met his. Unable to move, Kenny watched as she mouthed the words, 'Help." He wanted to, he really did, but his feet were glued to the ground. What the fuck was happening? 

He shut his eyes, trying not to imagine a dead body lying on the sidewalk in front of him. Much to his surprise when he opened them, there was no longer a dead girl. A golden light filled the street, making it look like daytime once more. 

 

 

An endless snowy landscape passed in front of me as I gazed out of the passenger seat window of my mom's SUV. As usual, she was blasting her gospel music and singing along while I doodled in my sketchbook, trying to gain some inspiration for my next painting. We did road trips quite frequently, hopping in the car whenever my mom needed a different atmosphere for a new novel. This time she was writing a story about a love-stricken city native who falls in love with a country mountain boy and she travels the entire country in search of him. Her novels were always sickly romantic, a genre that was so not my style. Sometimes she even had me paint a landscape of wherever we stayed for "visuals" she could put in her books. 

Mom was at the point where her main character finally finds the small mountain town her beau is from, so off we went. To a small mountain town, of course. Our destination was a town somewhere up in the Rocky Mountains, and I had honestly forgot the name until we reached a giant sign that read "South Park". 

"Oh! We're here!" My mom squealed excitedly. 

"Yay," I replied, unenthusiastically. "Oh, come on, Sweetie. This is going to be nice. It's going to be so much quieter than our apartment in the city." Her hand left the steering wheel and gently landed on mine, which was laying on the console in between us. 

I rolled my eyes and swiped my hand out from under hers. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the disappointment in her face. "Lily," she sighed my name in an exasperated tone. "I promise after this novel we will settle down, and you can go back to school." 

"You said that the last time, mom," I retorted. After her last novel she claimed the same thing, but last minute she changed her mind because of a sudden great idea. I was an 18-year-old loner who has only been to school once and it was for a month when I was 8. What a loser. 

"I swear I will keep my promise this time," she said as the car came to a stop. Ignoring her promise and stepping out of the car, I glanced up at the two-story home in front of me. 

My mom found it on a sketchy website she used to rent houses. Despite there being no ratings on the house from the people who have rented it, she couldn’t find any other houses for rent in the mountains. Now that I was standing in front of it, it didn’t seem too sketchy, but I still didn’t trust it. 

"Lily...come...help me please." My mom was grunting by the trunk of the SUV, trying to pull heavy boxes from it. "Mom, wait." My head shook in frustration. She knew she had a bad back, but continued to try and lift heavy objects all the time. I took the large carboard box labeled 'Lily' across the top in masking tape, and I began walking towards the front steps when I heard a loud, whiny voice from a few houses down followed by a door slam. 

I squinted my eyes in that direction, cursing my eyesight. Even though my eyesight is horrible, I was able to make out the figure of a chubby boy about my age sticking his middle fingers up at the door. "Fine! Fuck you guys I didn’t want to hang out anyway!" His voice was annoyingly childish, but his round face scrunched into a distorted grimace and his stubby fingers against his large body were too hilarious not to laugh at. He began to walk away, but then abruptly turned around and started pounding on the door. "Wait! This is my house!" 

As I walked in the front door, I spotted my mom walking around frantically in the kitchen. Slamming the door behind me I called out to her, "What's wrong?" 

"I can't find my purse," she said, placing a hand on her hip. Typical mom. She always loses her things, whether it was her keys, phone, or purse. Money was what she lost the most, though. I chuckled to myself when I found her purse on the floor next to the door. 

Mom paced around the room while I stood holding the purse right in front of her. It took two minutes before she was finally calm and noticed it dangling from my hand. I laughed as she snatched it from me and mocked me. "Ha-ha, very funny." 

"It is," I replied, wiping a fake, exaggerated tear from my eye. "Whew." She pursed her lips as she went through it, and handed me a twenty-dollar bill. "Go get us some food. I saw a Chinese food place on the way and completely spaced stopping." I nodded silently. I knew what Chinese restaurant she was talking about. On the ride through town I noticed it next to a dilapidated sushi place. "You can take the car if you want," she added, gesturing to the keys that sat on the dining room table. 

"I think I'm going to walk. I want to explore a little bit." There wasn’t much to explore in the little town, but I figured there had to be some kind of art inspiration around. 

 

 

Outside wasn’t as chilly as I expected it to be. The large puffy jacket I wore was almost suffocating me from the heat it produced and I ended up un-zipping it. Snow blanketed the ground around my feet, but it wasn't melting. Everywhere else I visited with mom it wouldn’t snow until at least December, yet here I was, walking through a foot of it in October. 

As much as I wanted to be angsty about living here for a few months, I couldn’t say that it wasn’t refreshing. The air was crisp and clear, and birds chirped all around me despite the temperature. A change of scenery never hurt anyone. 

The new house wasn't too far from the rest of town and I only walked about ten minutes before I hit a park. Much to my surprise, it was full of kids screaming and running around. For some reason I expected this tiny little town to be dull and full of old people. Bunches of little tots played on the jungle gym, while teens and older kids hung out on the basketball courts. It looked old, but in a good way, like it was used all the time. 

Most of the teens looked about my age and I thought about going over and talking to some of them, but my stomach grumbled when I took my first step. "I should go get the food," I said aloud to myself, turning on my foot towards the other direction. 

"Guuuuuuuys," a familiar voice whined from the court, "you're cheating!" A deep, monotone voice returned, "fuck you Cartman, you just don’t know how to play." 

"Fuck you, Craig!" 

Craig turned to him and shrugged his shoulders, "you're not really my type." I snort-laughed at his reply, relunctantly dragging myself away from the drama. 

 

 

A tiny bell above the door rung as I walked inside the Chinese place, startling me a bit. The owner threw his hands up in the air and excitedly yelled, "Welcome to Shitty Wok, the best Asian food in town!" He had a thick accent, which made him pronounce city as shitty. This town was getting more interesting by the minute. I grinned as I walked up to the counter, "thank you for such a warm welcome!" 

Despite being homeschooled for most of my life, I had okay social skills. Most people were surprised by my outgoing personality and when I was younger, dad and his friends nicknamed me "The Mayor". I missed him. 

"Can I get a large order of lo mein and some, uh, sesame chicken, please?" I asked the nice man and then glanced down to reach into my pocket for the money. My fingers grazed the bottom of my pocket, but there were no bills. "Fuck," I sighed under my breath. They must've fallen out when I was walking around. 

"Need some help?" A warm voice spoke behind me. I turned to see a boy, much taller than me. He had black hair and deep sea blue eyes. My mouth hung open, and I was at a loss for words. He smiled and continued, "I just noticed you were looking for something and I thought maybe you could use some." A nervous laugh escaped his lips and he reached his hand around to rub the back of his neck. 

"I-uh..." Noises started to come out of my mouth, but no discernable words came from them. Without warning another boy came from behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes seeing that he was talking to me. "Oh, c'mon Stan. You're scaring the poor girl." He wasn't wrong. 

"I am so sorry," Stan laughed, but less nervous this time. His friend stepped forward and stuck his hand out. "My name is Kyle, this is Stan. He's kind of a creep sometimes." 

You said it, buddy. 

I shook his hand and returned his smile. Kye was incredibly charming, although I could tell he used a little bit too much gel in his hair today. It was a fiery red color and was kind of long, but you couldn’t tell because it was super curly. Tendrils of it framed his chiseled face. 

"I'm Lily." My voice box actually worked this time, even though I found him extremely good looking. It was very hard for me to talk to boys, let alone one I found attractive. 

"I'm surprised Stan here didn’t puke on you. He usually does that around pretty girls, ya know." A light pink color flushed across my cheeks. 

"Damn kids! Stop flirting! That will be $10.25, prease," the Chinese man said from behind me. "I'm sorry, I lost my mo-" 

"Here you go." Kyle's arm reached around me and handed a twenty-dollar bill to him. "Keep the change," he gestured to me and winked as he walked out of the restaurant with Stan. As they walked outside, I could see the darkness settling in. The car was starting to seem like a pretty good idea and walking around in a town I didn't know at nighttime wasn’t an ideal situation. 

 

 

The temperature dropped as I stepped out of the front doors. South Park went from an inviting town filled with life, to a cold and empty town in a matter of a few minutes. No kids played in the park anymore, and no cars passed by on the road. 

It's okay, Lily. It's only ten minutes until you're home. 

Even though there were streetlights that flooded the sidewalks with light every few feet, I couldn’t help but feel threatened by the absence of it in between. My mind told me to run from one light to the next, and that it was the only way I would stay safe. 

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath in. C'mon, the darkness wasn’t scary anymore. The last time I could recall being scared of the dark I was five years old. This was just as childish as thinking a monster was under my bed. 

Despite telling myself there was no reason to be scared, I was extremely unsettled. Every few steps I took I glanced behind me, feeling like someone was following me. 

Shuffle. Shuffle. 

I whipped around as I stood underneath one of the streetlights. "Hello?" From the darkness footsteps stumbled in the snow. "S-stand back!" I warned, with a stutter in my voice. My tone was in no way threatening, but I hoped it would scare whoever was following me away. "I'll scream!" 

My heart began to race as I stood helpless, waiting for my mind to stop playing tricks on me. A dark shadow emerged, blocking out the light on the sidewalk. I searched for what was making the shadow, but there was nothing. "Somebody, help!" 

The shadow creeped closer as I tripped over my own feet, backing away. It grew to a massive size, and the top of its human-like head reached the tip of my toes. Now I sat on the cold cement, hastily crawling away from the dark shade that seemed to be reaching out for me. 

Its black figure was tall and grotesque, bones protruding through all of the places where skin should be. Shadows were meant to be fluid and continuous in shape, but this thing, matter, shadow, whatever it was, was harsh. Making only sharp movements, crackling and changing every inch it moved closer to me. 

Long, bony fingers the size of half of my leg reached up and grabbed my ankles roughly, resulting in a squeal and cries from me. "Help!" I felt the strain in my throat as I screamed, but no sound escaped my mouth. "Please," I mouthed as its hands inched higher on my body, now reaching my thighs. 

The creature had no substance, it was just a dark shadow, like the ones that follow us around. But I could see the indents of its slimy fingers on the loose fabric of my sweats. As it reached my upper body I found myself completely limp. My body was no longer mine, I couldn’t control it. Tears rolled down my face and fell onto my puffer jacket, staining the yellow color. 

My eyes searched for anything or anyone that could help me, as the shadows hand reached into my jacket and through my skin, its sharp nail piercing my heart. As I felt my last heartbeat, I made eye contact with someone standing across the street, staring at me under the flickering streetlight. Could he see what was happening? Why wasn’t he helping me? 

"Help," I mouthed to him, just before my eyes closed and I took my last gasping breath.


End file.
